


【悠泰】订单（AO带球）

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】订单（AO带球）

最后的画面，是自己一边护着高高隆起的肚子，一边努力地张开双腿，期待着被熟悉的物事插进已经湿哒哒的小穴，把自己填得满满当当的样子。  
睁开眼的时候，就看到梦里握着自己的大腿根用力操干自己的人此刻正在安静睡着的脸。梦里下体黏糊糊的感觉真实得像是刚刚发生过一样，李泰容低头确认，为了越来越大的肚子换的睡裙好端端地穿着，内裤也依然穿在身上，只是羞于启齿的地方变得又黏又湿，梦里没能被满足的空虚感又再次涌上来，李泰容只能夹着腿勉强纾解，看着梦中人的脸独自焦急地期望对方快点醒来，快点发现自己难以压抑的渴求。  
为了肚子里的小生命压抑了太久的欲望，被一个简单短暂的梦轻易地勾起来。中本悠太依然睡得安稳，没有一点察觉到Omega急着想要被狠狠操弄填满的焦急情绪，但被欲望抓住的身体却不会因为这样少去一分对阴茎的期待，只会不断积累不断蔓延，直到连Omega在早晨阳光里尚存的一点点矜持和羞耻也全都吞噬。  
忍不下去了……李泰容夹着腿相互磨蹭，这样最低限度的擦边球和被Alpha毫不怜惜地操到深处的快感实在差距悬殊。李泰容小心地凑近一点，闻着Alpha身上的气味，抬起一边的腿，让睡裙从大腿下滑掉到腿根，下半身只剩下一条薄薄的内裤掩盖着欲望泛滥的私处。  
应该不会吵醒的……敞开双腿把隐秘的地方主动开放，李泰容抬手努力地往下伸，避开已经很大的肚子，想要去摸一摸那里。往常也会自己用手指抚慰自己，有时候是对于自己的欲望感到难为情，躲起来在浴室里学着被爱抚时的触感自己揉弄泛滥的穴口，偶尔会把卫生间搞得都是Omega发情后的香甜气息，把他的秘密在中本悠太面前展露无遗，就像是自己迫不及待地邀请Alpha赶快把阴茎插进自己生来就是为了容纳它而存在的地方，急切地想要从这项不可告人的亲密行为中得到某种快乐，像个荡妇一样。  
那个时候也会被满足……会被抱在怀里死死地抵在床上墙边桌子上，中本悠太只是亲吻他身体就会情不自禁地颤抖，在双腿被拉开之前爱抚就会让穴口湿得一塌糊涂，Alpha的阴茎顶着穴口轻易就靠着自己分泌的淫液插进穴道里来，内里像是饥渴难耐般把阴茎紧紧绞住，在身上的人用力地朝里推进的摩擦中得到快感，身体被牢牢压制住无法逃开，腰侧被握住，只能大张着腿完全被动地承受一下又一下撞击，在Alpha插进生殖腔用精液填满自己之前，只会不停地高潮、瘫软，一点抗拒的力气也没有，像砧板上的鱼肉一样任人宰割。精液灌满发情期的生殖腔，被放下来的时候带着腥味的液体还顺着大腿不受控制地往下淌，意料之内他很快就怀上了属于他们两个人的小孩，也为了这个充满未知的小生命牺牲了很多，就像现在，原本是作为一个Omega本该有的正常的生理需求，也让他红着脸不知道要如何向中本悠太开口。  
肚子实在是长得太大了，凭他自己又受制于眼下的状况而小心翼翼的行动，无论如何都不能很好地满足自己。李泰容吸吸鼻子，鼻尖都是浓郁的自己的信息素的味道，闷得他不住地发晕，下意识地往前探了探去寻求新鲜空气，另一股信息素的味道又渗进身体，轻轻柔柔地撩拨着。  
中本悠太就在旁边，他的Alpha就在他的身边。性欲逐渐转化生成焦躁，他理所应当现在就要被满足，他既是Omega又是他孩子的母亲，中本悠太怎么能丢下他自己一个人在这里独自受着折磨。李泰容感到忿忿不平起来，悄悄挪一挪位置挨得离中本悠太更近，又做不到带着情绪把睡梦里的人叫醒，生理心理都憋屈得难受，最后也只是伸手拉拉睡衣的衣袖，抬脚蹭蹭裸露在外的一小截小腿肚，期盼着睡梦中的人能够体会到他的心意，刚刚好醒转过来。  
手脚并用的试探最终是起了效果，但该睡的人还是睡着，只是翻了个身换了个方向面对着他，平稳的呼吸一起一伏，把急着想要被Alpha粗暴对待的人打击得心情失落，睡裙下的双腿交缠着，挤压着已经变得湿滑的穴口勉强安慰自己。  
既然醒不了……侧身面对自己的人的姿势让某个想法的实现变得更加有利，被煎熬的Omega顾不上那点可怜的羞耻心，加上隐隐约约的期待和报复心理，伸手尽量拉低了内裤，尽管薄薄的布料还绷紧着缠在腿根，但被自己分泌出的淫液变得粘腻的穴口已经随之暴露出来，像往常做好了要被狠狠插入的准备一样一张一合地期待着。准备好自己，李泰容才小心地去拉中本悠太的手，一边紧张地看着那张脸生怕对方会中途醒来，发现他利用自己做的淫荡行为，一边牵着那只爱抚过自己全身的手往身下送，同时努力地弓起背，抬高下体的位置，方便他“借用”的手能够顺利地摸到那里。  
只靠自己一个人主导的性爱要困难很多，李泰容暗暗地怨着一直不醒的人，牵着那只手伸进了自己的腿间，因为视线难以看清，只能不断地挺起身体，主动去磨蹭被他借用的手，起初找不到位置时还不得要领，磨磨蹭蹭了几遍，大腿间和中本悠太的手上都沾满了自己分泌出的粘腻液体，扭动着腰要去够着中本悠太的手的时候，还能感觉到黏连的粘稠物断开的微妙触感。  
好脏……李泰容不安地想着，却又克制不住更加抬高自己的身体，把私处抵在毫无察觉的主人的手上，小心地用大腿夹住手，慢慢地开始磨蹭自己。熟悉的触感摩擦着穴口让身体更加兴奋，下面流出的液体好像也更加充沛，双腿不自觉地越夹越紧，腰部耸动的速度也更加快起来。只是夹着Alpha的手自慰，也让被迫自制已久的Omega情动不已，下意识地顶着枕头，半张脸几乎要陷了进去，喘息的声音也不自觉地变大直到毫无克制，鼻腔里委委屈屈地漏出两三声呻吟，传进自己的耳朵里，羞耻感反倒让身体更加敏感起来。  
“泰容……在做什么？”  
惊慌失措地抬眼去看，才发现对面的人早就不知道什么时候已经醒了过来，直直地盯着发情的自己，把自己的丑态全都看得清清楚楚，伸到自己下体的手也不安分，反客为主伸出手指抚摸着湿漉漉的穴口，揉弄着让他战栗不已的地方压低声音问他，“泰容想要吗？”  
指尖在早就迫不及待的穴口外恶劣地戳弄，指腹摩擦着他的入口，偏偏就是不肯进入，偏偏就是要吊着他，不给他此刻最需要的东西。李泰容咬着嘴唇，梦醒以来的委屈都涌上来，抓着中本悠太的手臂按向那个最需要他的地方，又抬起双眼不满地瞪着对方，仿佛一种毫无力量的威胁。  
“知道了知道了。”还有闲心折磨他的人亲了亲快要蓄起眼泪的漂亮眼睛，手指在入口打了打转，先慢慢地将指尖插了进去，感受到内里的湿滑后又故意感叹了一声，接收到李泰容更进一步的不满情绪之后才屈起手指，更深地插入内里，在里面搅动着，寻找那个致命的地方。  
明明是自己的身体，但埋在最隐秘的身体深处的人却总是比自己还更要了解它。自己努力爱抚揉弄的时候总是难以攀上的高潮，只是被手指在里面抽插揉弄就已经忍不住颤抖，李泰容甚至感觉穴口在努力地缩紧，想紧紧地咬住体内的手指，身体里分泌出来的淫液不断地流出来，不仅把下体弄得一塌糊涂，大概连中本悠太的手上也全都沾满了自己的液体。  
再这样下去，自己就算是靠着手指也会高潮的。这样的想法又让李泰容慌张起来，拉住了中本悠太的手臂，又想起自己肚子里即将出世的孩子，羞耻感的出现提醒他即将要说出口的话会显得自己是个多么淫荡的Omega，只是在自己的Alpha面前，羞耻感永远也无法战胜人本身的欲望。中本悠太停下动作看着他，躲无可躲，李泰容只能把自己凑得更近些，嗫嚅着开口，“悠太……进来。”  
“什么？”得了便宜的人喜形于色，吻着他的眼睛鼻尖脸颊，“听不清楚，你再说一遍？”  
李泰容被温柔却又带着挑逗意味的亲吻扰得呼吸不稳，身体一旦松懈又立刻被手指更加放肆地侵犯敏感地带，深知自己还要遮遮掩掩的话只会一直被中本悠太吊着，只能提高音量、断断续续地重复一遍，“想要，想要你……要你插、插进来，不要手指……”  
亲吻落在他的嘴唇上，李泰容便顺从地张开嘴，被亲得晕晕乎乎时便被翻了个身，正面朝上仰躺着被脱掉内裤拉开了双腿圈在中本悠太的腰上。下体没了遮蔽全部暴露在空气中，湿透了的私处隐隐发凉，李泰容隔着孕育着两个人的宝宝的大肚子看见中本悠太解开裤子，随后入口的软肉就顶上了熟悉的物事，他又紧张起来，穴口已经遵循着本能一张一合地试图吸吮那根东西。  
“摸摸看。”中本悠太拉着他的手往下，握住随时准备插入他的身体的阴茎，即便身体已经对它足够熟悉，也忍不住对即将面临的事紧张起来，“要进去了哦。”  
他羞于清醒着用手抓住它感知它的形状和热度，只是松松地圈住，但中本悠太一动起来，阴茎就从他的手中慢慢地往前滑，一点点地撑开他的身体，经由他的手填满渴求着侵犯的小穴。这样清晰地感受被插入的过程比握住它还要让他脸红，甚至身体里几乎感觉到再也不能插入再也不能承受更多的时候，还能摸到没有完全插入而露在外面的一部分。  
意识到自己还能被操得更深，准妈妈有些害怕地缩了缩身子，阴茎从穴口滑出去一点，短暂的摩擦瞬间让期待已久的身体战栗起来。“不想要吗？”偏偏恶劣的人又要在这个时候浅浅地抽插，阴茎在被撑开的穴道里进进出出地摩擦，撩拨起他的欲望，却又远远不能满足。  
“宝宝……”想要被满足的身体被另一个人牢牢地掌握，他难受得蜷缩起脚趾勾着床单，鼻腔里发出的闷哼几乎是哭泣的前奏，“不要伤到孩子……”  
“你担心我们的孩子吗？”身上的人闻言反倒笑着亲他，“放心吧，妈妈会舒服的，孩子也会舒服的。”  
穴内终于一口气被阴茎填满，快感让他绷直身体往后仰着头，张大了嘴发不出声音，中本悠太一只手拉着他的大腿根打开一些，方便挺着腰在他的下体里大开大合地操弄，另一只手却往上摸，捏着他孕后期发涨的胸口揉着乳肉，指尖抵着乳头打转，一上一下的快感不停地漫上来，他下意识地想要夹紧腿，视线落在按在胸口的那只手上，无意识地看着自己被揉弄的画面。  
“别夹那么紧……”中本悠太暂时收回那只手来拉开他的双腿，喘着气牵他的手去摸自己插在他的穴里又拔出来半截的东西，“你里面都是水，这也全都被你搞湿了……床上也都是。”  
他晕头转向，只觉得自己下体早就湿得一塌糊涂，身体也全都乱七八糟，只剩下肚子里的宝宝还沉甸甸地挂在他心上，但是偏偏中本悠太还要欺负他。他咬着嘴唇没把中本悠太的话听进去半个字，指尖碰见那根欺负他的东西时张开了手抓住了它，张开腿踩在床上努力地拱起身体，用手圈着它往身体里插。大概是被他吓到的Alpha只是跟着他的动作把阴茎插进去，瞥见李泰容瘪着嘴眼角有泪光的时候赶忙弯下腰亲了亲准妈妈安抚，一边挑逗着乳头让Omega感觉舒服一些，一边只听到Omega抽泣着断断续续从嘴里挤出来几个字，“好大……好想要……”  
于是中本悠太象征性地摸摸他高高隆起的肚皮，好言好语地安慰一下他肚子里的宝宝后，紧接着便把枕头塞到他的腰下，掰开他的大腿让穴口充分暴露出来，“宝宝不要生气，妈妈只是想舒服一点。”  
阴茎刚刚插入就被Omega一点不放过地全都紧紧裹住，被强行打开的双腿只能门户大开地接受自己渴求已久的侵犯，每每被勃起的阴茎插入身体，就忍不住从哭泣的间隙里发出低低的破碎的呻吟，胸前被努力在自己身上耕耘的人忽略，只好自己伸手捏着乳头爱抚发涨的乳房，摇晃着大大的肚子和被拉高悬着的双腿，随着阴茎操弄的节奏嗯嗯地叫着，在龟头顶到生殖腔时无法控制地绷紧了身体，一瞬间大量分泌的淫液又涌出来，他甚至能听到阴茎挤进穴里撞在屁股上时羞耻的水声。  
“撞到……撞到了……”被推到高潮边缘的人只能无力地拉着抓着自己大腿的手，稍微流露出来的担忧也被被操弄的快感掩盖，“悠太……快……”  
“没事的，没事的。”吻从他的脸上一路往下落在乳头，再被舌头卷着玩弄打起了转，又被嘴唇含住试探着吸吮还不存在的乳汁，身下还在不停地顶到生殖腔口的阴茎也没有要放松的意思，Alpha俯下身来腹部就紧贴着拱起他的肚皮，大开大合毫不留情地操着他本来就泛滥的小穴，甚至还在他被操到高潮颤抖着流着淫水时在不停收缩绞紧的穴里继续做最后的冲刺，等待被拉长拔高了高潮而神志不清的人缓过气来，阴茎已经在他毫无反抗能力的时候顶着生殖腔口射了精，稍微一动就能感觉到身体里灌满了精液，几乎要顺着穴道流出去。  
准妈妈的肚子里当然不能有精液泡着，但是挺着大肚子也不能自己处理，李泰容犹豫过后还是只能叫中本悠太进浴室帮忙，为了方便中本悠太把小穴里的精液弄干净，准妈妈只能跪在浴缸里扶着边缘，向后撅起屁股，让手指从下面伸进去，插进穴道里掏出来刚射进去的精液。  
刚刚射进去时阴茎插得太深，射在里面的精液又多，手指插在穴里左右抠弄也没能很快就清理干净，却反而把Omega的情欲再一次撩拨起来。大着肚子的Omega撅高屁股，小心翼翼地左右扭动着适应在穴里作乱的手指，从两腿间的穴口里却不停流出来Alpha的精液和热乎乎的淫水，甚至还一张一合地吸着在里面清理的手指，同样没有操够的Alpha索性也坐进浴缸里，扶着Omega的腰再一次把手指全插进去。  
刚刚才被操到松软的穴道又再次像性交一样被插入手指，高潮过后的穴道对于刺激更加敏感，指尖还恶意地在敏感点打转，Omega的穴口流出来的精液少了，淫水却反而不断地涌出来，腿间和中本悠太的手上又一次变得又湿又黏，Omega羞得耳朵尖全都变成了红色，跪着的双腿打着颤还努力保持平衡，更方便了Alpha在不断收缩的里面抠挖扩张。不明就里的Omega被捉弄得受不了，才小心翼翼地开口，“悠太，好难受……清干净了吗？……”  
“还没。”李泰容双手努力撑着浴缸边缘，胸口又摸上来一只手，揉着他的乳房，“泰容再忍一忍。”  
受不了了……就算明知道肚子里的孩子即将要出生了，但忍耐了这么久之后，放纵过了第一次就会食髓知味，就会想有第二次。说他淫荡也好，说他不顾孩子也好，他想要的人就在身后，他的穴里还埋着那个人的手指。  
更何况这是中本悠太的孩子……他肚子里的孩子是中本悠太的，他也是中本悠太的，他的一切都是中本悠太的。  
被情欲牵着走的Omega再也无法忍耐，钻进了为他准备好的圈套。李泰容撑着浴缸，拱起腰抬高臀部，努力在不算宽敞的浴缸里打开腿，露出微微发红的湿漉漉的穴口，“进来……”  
“要什么进来？”他的Alpha故意慢慢地揉上他的屁股，把臀肉握在掌心揉弄。他在意自己摸起来干瘪的屁股，甚至还不如Alpha的挺翘，于是更加迫切地想让中本悠太放弃对他的屁股的注意，不管不顾地往后蹭着Alpha再次勃起了的阴茎，一只手伸到后面握着它，牵着它来操自己的穴，“要悠太的……操泰容……”  
他听到Alpha在他的背上喘着气，急匆匆地一下下吻着他的背，捏着他的乳房的手也急切地揉着他的胸口乳头，他低低地哼叫着，握着阴茎的手不断尝试让龟头顶到穴口的位置，几次戳偏后索性自己抬起身，另一只手掰开穴口对准龟头，先把顶端顶在入口，再慢慢向下压，想把阴茎全部吃进去。  
“唔！”但是Alpha并不打算等他自己适应，揉着胸口的手固定住他的上半身便一口气把整根都捅进他的身体里，李泰容被捅得浑身无力，趴在浴缸边缘被动地挨操，身后的Alpha大开大合地在他的穴里进进出出，偏偏简单粗暴的操弄也能满足他的欲望，小穴被Alpha混蛋地操得直流淫水，眼睛里跟着不断累积的快感眼泪也越来越多，他哽咽着伸手摸自己的肚子，努力地用仅剩的力气保护孩子，小声地哭着说对不起，是妈妈不好。  
身下几乎要被操到高潮的时候，中本悠太突然停了下来，他满脸泪水地被翻过身去，看到Alpha一直看着他的胸口，低头去看才发现，上面沾上了一些液体，甚至乳头还在流出更多的液体。  
李泰容一时间脑袋空白，呆呆地看着胸口流出来的奶水，直到另一个人的手覆上来揉着他的乳房，更多的奶水流了出来，下身的阴茎也重新开始温和地操弄他。  
“抱歉……”有亲吻落在眼泪流过的脸上，腰后被一双手托起来，他的Alpha一下下碾过他的敏感点，让他战栗着很快就攀上高潮，胸口不断溢出的奶水也被舌头舔去，流出奶水的乳头被温柔地含进嘴里吸吮。他抱着伏在胸口的脑袋，身体里再一次被精液填满。  
被清理干净抱上床后，李泰容乏得睁不开眼，感觉到中本悠太躺在身边时几乎立刻就睡了过去。只是在这之前还是听到，他的Alpha摸了摸他的肚子，小声地说了句，辛苦你了。  
—END—


End file.
